The Uteroom
by Beyondthenormalcy
Summary: What really happened when Logan and Louise were locked in the Uteroom? Just a one-shot of older Louigan.
Hey there everyone. What? A fanfic for a different show? Yet you can't even finish your other stories? Yeah I know but this is just a one shot. I'm trying to be more regular with my updates. But who knows. Anyway now to the story.

Louise's POV

I can't fucking believe this. First my mother drags me to this fucking god awful mother daughter seminar. Then of course Logan and his mom are here. How fucking convenient. I don't see him for two years but he's here now. It's mother daughter yet some how Logan... Eh well he's a little bitch anyway. And now said bitch and I were locked in this tiny ass broom closet called the Uter room. It's filled with pillows and a TV that was showing Freaky Friday. This is literal hell on earth. I might have to consider changing my ways. But at least it can't get worse from here.

"Louise" Logan said, breaking my thoughts. Well I guess I spoke too soon.

"What Logan?!" My words came out harsh but it didn't phase him.

"Look I'm not anymore happy than you are to be here but look at this situation in a different light" his tone was suggestive but his face hid his true intentions. Where was he going with this? Why would this arrogant ass hat of a man child want to talk to me now? I mean granted we have talked here and there since we first met, or rather he stole my ears, a few years ago but they were usually childish noises and gestures. And besides that was two years ago before he was sent to the academy. Hmm...

"What are you saying, Logan?" I was still insanely pissed but his words calmed me slightly.

"We finally escaped our mothers and have a room with a bunch of pillows... to ourselves..." he continued. Was he.. Was he implying what I think he's implying? Is he making a move on me? What the... Wait a minute... it's been two years. I was about 14 when I last saw him. Oh my god this jerk was checking me out!

"Hold up here. I haven't seen you in two years and the first thing you do is imply some suggestive and disgusting things to me? I still hate you as much as the day we met!" I yelled. Alright I admit, that was harsh, especially since he was being more mature than usual. His childish behavior shifted to more of an inappropriate sexual behavior. For the first time I gave him the once over. His hair was still a blond mess, his eyes still piercing blue, he had some facial hair, he was extremely fit, muscle and all, yet still wore his same old stupid clothes. Over all, Logan is actually pretty hot. Then I evaluated myself. The last time he saw me I still wore that damn oversized green shirt, had my hair in braids, I was still in my last phases of puberty, and had no idea what makeup was. Now here I am at 16. I wear tight, ripped skinny jeans, with a black tank top, I wear my hair down, of course I still have my bunny ears, and I wear make up, but also I went from looking like a child to a lady. My hips and tits filled out nicely. Although, I'm still short, I think it emphasizes my features even more.

"Look, Louise, I've changed. The academy has re-shaped me, but I don't get any while I'm there." He shifted from his position on the floor to move slightly closer to me. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't the time, place, or even valid excuse for what I just said" he finished. Wow, who is this Logan and where's the one I once knew? "Seeing you after so long was a surprise. You've grown up... Nice" he stared right at my boobs, not even trying to hide it. Yup that's the Logan I know.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment. And what made you think I'd give you any?" I questioned, bringing up his prior comment.

"Come on Louise, I saw you give me a thorough once over and a smirk on your face" he caught me but of course I wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Yeah I was smirking because of how stupid you are" wow that was an awful comeback.

"Is that the best you have? Man you've really let your insult game slip." He knew he was winning this little argument.

"Yeah well maybe I've changed a little since you've been gone" I digressed.

"I would say more than just a little" he referred back to my boobs again. That called for a slap. "Ow! ok that was fair" he rubbed his cheek.

"Well what about you. Has the academy really re-shaped you?" I snapped.

"Yeah but when I'm around you I can't help it. I revert back to the old me." He smiled a sexy half smile. No! Not sexy! This is Logan for gods sake! Although I would like to see what he's packing... Bad Louise! Stop those thoughts.

"Well if you're so changed why'd your mom bring you to a mother daughter seminar?" I genuinely asked.

"She wanted to spend time with me and thought doing this would bring us closer. I agreed. Now that I've been away from my parents they're more bearable." He laid back on the pile of pillows.

"My mom just tries too hard. I love her but this isn't going to make me want to spend more time with her" I say while laying down next to him.

"Yeah but she's trying. She loves you more than you know, Louise. One day you won't have this anymore. Enjoy it while you can. Spend time with her." Logan shocked me with that one. Maybe he has changed.

"Thank you, Logan. That was actually really sweet." I turned on my side to face him. He turned, too.

"Mmmm enough to repay me?" And here we go referring back to sex again. I thought for a good, long minute. He is really hot and it's not like it's a random hook up. We go back. And I won't know when I'll see him again... Ah screw it why not?

"Alright" it was my turn to surprise him because his expression shifted and his eyebrows raised.

"Really?" He asked making sure what he heard was right. I went over and straddled his hips.

"Really" I seductively whispered in to his ear. Not so little Logan was making himself evident underneath his jeans. "Wow I didn't even do anything and you're hard. You weren't kidding about getting any" I chuckled. And was caught off guard as he flipped us while I was laughing. He growled before going in for a kiss.

It was sloppy, it was nasty, and it was definitely not safe for public viewing, but it was absolutely hot. And I loved every minute of it. His tongue explored every crevice of my mouth, taking it all in. Hell he can be the dominant one for once, that's ok with me.

His hands caressed my body moving up and down my sides. He stopped at my hips as if making a decision. He settled on moving his hands up under my shirt, teasingly. His touch was feather light and stopped just before my bra. A smirk took over his expression as I pulled away "Don't be a fucking tease" I scolded. But deep down I actually loved the idea.

"Come on, Louise I can see it on your face how much you like it" his voice was deep and husky. He moved in to kiss my jaw before moving up to my ear and adding "you're such a head strong girl yet you love to be dominated... I'm going to make you beg for it" he moved away from my ear down to my neck and placed light kisses on it. I wanted to retaliate, say something to damage his ego, but instead I moaned. Not only was that hot, he was absolutely right. For once I wanted to beg Logan. I want him to tease me. I want him to take control. My thoughts were interrupted again when Logan finally bit my neck and his hand slipped under my bra. Another moan escaped my lips.

"Logan.." I whimpered. His hand still on my boob while the other pulled my shirt up slightly.

"Yes Louise?" He was smug and I wanted to slap him for it.

"I want... Stop..." My mind was foggy, my words were incoherent.

"What do you want, Louise?" He looked dead in my eye, expression not wavering.

"I want you to fuck me" I finally said. That's all he needed. My shirt was off before I knew it and my bra was unclasped in a pinch (AN: lol I made a joke). I was taken aback at his speed but of course I wasn't going to be the only one with clothes off here. I tugged his shirt off over his head and discarded it somewhere in the tiny closet with the rest of the clothes. Both of us now topless, he moves down to my boobs and really takes them in. This caused me to blush and avert my eyes.

"Louise, you're beautiful" his voice was so sincere. I turned to look at him. Everything around us had stopped. In that moment it was just the two of us. This was a side of Logan I had never seen before and it was almost hard to believe. He had a half smile on his face for reassurance. I don't know what was wrong with me or how he managed to make me feel this way when I hadn't seen him in a couple of years but he did.

"Thank you, Logan... That really means a lot" I said. Not only was he different he brought out a different side in me. He not only brings out the anger in me but the side I keep under lock and key. The side that not even my family has seen. He real-

My thoughts abruptly stopped when I felt the sensation of his mouth clasped on to my left boob. He bit my nipple and tugged shooting me a lust filled gaze before sucking it. He kneaded my right boob while doing so then switched sides. My hands ran up and down his back before getting lost in his messy hair. After a while he continued down my body giving light kisses and making sure he didn't miss a single spot. His hand rest on the button of my pants before looking back at me. I nodded but he spoke anyway.

"Look Louise I don't want this to be a one time thing. I want it to mean more. I really like you" he was almost shy in his confession which was yet another thing that caught me by surprise. He was many things, cocky, arrogant, bull headed, but never shy.

"Logan, I like you, too. Honestly, I came here today mad at the world and seeing you made it worse. But once we got in this room and I really thought about it. You're not a bad guy. I know you and I know you'd never hurt me" I stated, while running my hands over his chiseled chest.

"I will never hurt you" he restated.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I questioned. A cocky smile returned to his face as he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down my body, painfully slow. Aaaand back to the teasing. "Come on, Logan" I said impatiently before adding "Please?" He pulled them the rest of the way off, along with my shoes. He then went to undo his pants but I stopped him. "You can't have all of the fun here" I spoke, face flushed and breathy. I pulled at his belt, taking it out of the loop it was in and then unbuckled entirely. I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his zipper down, my hand mere centimeters from his dick. I pulled down his pant and boxers at the same time. He didn't object, realizing having him completely naked first made me a little more comfortable. His pants off and not a single piece of clothing left, Logan was completely exposed to me. And boy did little Logan look happy to be free from the confines of his boxers. His dick was definitely nothing to laugh about, it was a nice 7-8 inches long I guessed. And just overall, Logan is just very... Sexy.

"...wow" was all I could utter. His hands moved to my last piece of clothing. His thumbs hooked on to the sides of my underwear before taking them off gingerly. He waited until they were completely off to look at me then lean back into my ear.

"You're perfect" he whispered before kissing my lips and pulling back to get a condom on.

"So you just carry condoms with you at all times?" I questioned, kind of ruining the moment but also asking out of genuine curiosity.

"Hey I like to be safe" he shrugged. Gosh I can't believe how much he's changed. And I can't get enough of it. He opened the foil and rolled the condom on. He positioned himself over me, looked me in the eyes and asked one final time if I was ready. I said yes without hesitation and a smile on my face. He slowly pushed into me as my walls tightened around him. "Oh god" Logan breathed. He went all the way in before stopping. He saw the slight pain in my face and froze. My face was twisted and my eyes shut. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, holding still. My eyes opened slowly and I made a comment.

"What was that about making me beg?" I smirked, the slight pain just about gone.

"I couldn't help myself" he admitted. Before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. He held a steady pace before speeding up. My hands found his back as he started to hit the right place. Our breathing got heavier with each passing second. His speed becoming faster and sloppier. Our bodies melded together so perfectly. My nails dug into his skin, I was so close. I rocked my body with his, meeting his thrusts. It was definitely building inside, fast. Just one more push and I'd be sent over the edge. Logan must of read my mind or saw my face because his hand went between the two of us and reached for my clit, rubbing it furiously. I clawed his back as a very loud, guttural moan escaped my lips. I felt the best I had ever felt in my life. My orgasm vibrated through me violently as his rhythm was lost and he was slipping but with one final thrust he stopped and let out a long groan, reaching his release. Sweaty and out of breath we looked at each other at a loss for words. A smile fell on our lips as we just stayed unmoving. Well until a knock on the door made us pull apart. Quickly Logan took the condom off and put it back in the foil and in his pants. We then put our clothes on as a question came through the door.

"Are you two okay in there? It sounds like you're fighting with each other!" The instructor questioned, struggling to find the right key for the door. Yeah... Fighting... I adjusted my hat as Logan put his belt together. And finally the door opened.

"Yeah Logan made a derogatory remark and he poked me and I slapped him." I said, glaring at Logan.

"Oh come on you started it" Logan played along.

"Enough you two!" My mom said, folding her arms.

"Alright, we'll stop. How about we get this class over with?" I asked Logan.

"Whatever" we got up and walked out. He stuck his tongue out and I rolled my eyes. Once past our moms we smirked at each other, sitting back down in the circle. Well I guess somethings about us haven't changed.


End file.
